Ashan
Mapa Ashanthumb CZASY MITYCZNE: Rok nieznany: „Mit o Tworzeniu” Pustka. Kosmiczny wybuch. Narodziny bliźniaczych smoków: Chaosu (Urgash) i Porządku (Asha). Rok nieznany: „Stworzenie Świata oraz narodziny Smoków Żywiołów” Smok Porządku tworzy świat oraz daje życie Smokom Żywiołów. Rok nieznany: „Stworzenie Pierwotnych Ras” Pierwotne rasy zostają stworzone, by służyć Smokom Żywiołów. Rok nieznany: „Wojna między pierwszymi bliźniakami: Koniec Czasów Mitycznych” Czasy Mityczne kończą się wojną pomiędzy smoczymi bliźniętami. Walka toczy się poza wszelką rzeczywistością. Smok Chaosu zostaje wygnany, jednak udaje mu się zachować życie. Zostaje uwięziony w ognistym jądrze planety, natomiast jego poplecznicy zostają odesłani poza świat materialny. Smok Porządku, osłabiony walką, osadza swe ciało wewnątrz księżyca, by tam odpocząć i uleczyć rany. WIEK ANTYCZNY: Rok nieznany: „Pierwotne Wojny” Anioły rozpoczynają swoją krucjatę. Pierwotne rasy cierpią straszliwe męki, na skutek ogromnego zniszczenia. Pierwsze cywilizacje Elfów oraz ich królestwa, zostają całkowicie zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Pierwotne Smoki zostają zapomniane, natomiast Smoki Żywiołów wciąż trwają w wielkim uwielbieniu i powszechnej czci. Demony korzystając z chaosu, jaki zalał cały świat, planują pierwsze podboje. Kryjąc się w niezamieszkałych krainach, powoli umacniają się w sile. POCHODZENIA ORAZ POWSTAWANIE KRÓLESTW: „ROK SIÓDMEGO SMOKA” 0 RSS : „Pojawienie się Siódmego Smoka” Sar-Elam, pierwszy czarodziej, dociera telepatycznie do umysłu Smoka Porządku. Ten, uczy go podstaw materii i ducha oraz pokazuje mu, najwyższe pokłady mocy. Bogatszy o nową wiedzę, Sar-Elam staje się Siódmym Smokiem. 3 RSS : „Narodziny Imperium Falcona” Falcon Wspaniały, jednoczy królestwa Ludzi. Przepowiednia głosi, że granica królestwa Falcona będzie tak długa, jak długa jest linia obiegająca świat. 28-40 RSS : „Ogniste Wojny: Pierwszy najazd Demonów” Wielki czarodziej Sar-Elam, znany jako Siódmy Smok, poświęca samego siebie w Wielkiej Wojnie, niwecząc plany Demonów. Sar-Elam odsyła Demony potężnym zaklęciem, zapobiegając w ten sposób ich ponownemu przybyciu. Większość Aniołów ginie podczas Wojny. Ocalali Ludzie znajdują schronienie na terenach Imperium Falcona. Odwracają się od wiary w Smoka Powietrza – Sylatha, a zwracają się w stronę Smoka Światła - Elratha. Do czasu Ognistych Wojen, niewiele było wiadomo o Elfach. To jednak one, jako pierwsze odważyły się stawić czoła Demonom. Ponad to, Elfom udało się utrzymać granicę, w czasie, gdy Siódmy Smok, przygotowywał się do rzucenia ostatecznego zaklęcia. Mimo to, żaden człowiek nie zapamiętał poświęcenia Elfów oraz ich wkład w Ogniste Wojny. 48 RSS : „Imperium Falcona staje się – Świętym Imperium Falcona” Brian Falcon zakładając „Wolne Miasta”, całą władzę powierza Kościołowi Smoka Światła. Ludzkie królestwa jednoczą się pod jednym sztandarem, przyjmując nazwę „Święte Imperium Falcona”. Większość Ludzi porzuca wiarę w Sylatha, przenosząc się na terytoria „Wolnych Miast”. 50-260 RSS : „Lata Uzdrowień: Założenie Irollan” Był to czas przywracania porządku po Ognistych Wojnach oraz wprowadzania harmonii między rasami. Większość elfickich lasów zostało spalone przez Demony, ziemie zniszczone, a wody zatrute. Gdy tylko wojna dobiega końca, Elfy wracają na swoje ziemie, przeżywając ten czas na rekonwalescencję przyrody: zasadzaniu roślin, oczyszczaniu wód oraz wydalaniu Demonów ze swych ziem. W ten oto sposób, rodzi się królestwo Irollan. 62 RSS : „Rozłam” Następuje podział między uczniami Sar-Elama, którzy nie zgadzają się ze sobą, w przypadku podążania za naukami Siódmego Smoka. Sar-Antor zakłada „Bractwo Jasnowidzów”. Uzdrowiciele, balsamiści i znachorzy, którzy oddają swą cześć Ashy. Sar-Badon zakłada stowarzyszenie „Smoczych Rycerzy”, którzy skupiają się przede wszystkim na szukaniu równowagi między ciałem a duchem. Sar-Shazzar, najbardziej utalentowany uczeń Sar-Elama, daje początek pierwszym, śmiertelnym czarodziejom. Zakłada „Siedem Miast” (pierwsze królestwo Magów) na południowych pustyniach. 67 RSS : „Przepowiednia o demonicznym Mesjaszu” Sar-Shazzar głosi przepowiednię o demonicznym Mesjaszu, który pewnego dnia ucieknie ze swego więzienia i ześle na świat krwawy zamęt. 74 RSS : „Tajemnicza śmierć Sar-Shazzara” Sar-Shazzar umiera podczas snu. W trakcie przenoszenia jego zwłok do mauzoleum, jego ciało rozpada się, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie proch. 104 RSS : „Smoczy Rycerze stają się „Tajemnym Porządkiem””. Sar-Badon, na łożu śmierci, rozkazuje Smoczym Rycerzom opuścić świat i poświęcić się naukom Siódmego Smoka, by użyć jej w razie kolejnego ataku Demonów. Smoczy Rycerze już nigdy więcej, nie byli widziani na świecie. 330 RSS : „Pierwsze Zaćmienie: Wojna Krwawego Księżyca – Stworzenie Orków” Całkowite zaćmienie księżyca prowokuje hordy Demonów do ucieczki z więzienia. Na ich czele staje Władca Demonów, który prowadzi je przez wszystkie krainy. W końcu rozdzielone armie spotykają się pod jednym sztandarem i tam, wpadają w zasadzkę, gdzie zostają całkowicie rozgromione. Demony nareszcie zostają pokonane: Władca obalony, a ocalałe bestie z powrotem zesłane do piekielnych więzień. Na ich straży stają Smoczy Rycerze. Magowie z Siedmiu Miast, w trakcie wojny, rozpoczynają eksperymenty z krwią Demonów, wszczepiając ją ludzkim niewolnikom i kryminalistom. Tak powstaje nowa rasa – Orki. Ich powiększająca się populacja wkrótce atakuje i pokonuje Demony. Podczas drugiej wojny Demonów, Orki napadają na Imperium Falcona, by zdobyć wolność oraz, by móc założyć własne siedliska. 461 RSS : „Odkrycie Nekromancji” Belketh, uczeń Sar-Shazzara, odkrywa ścieżkę prowadzącą do Nekromancji. Nekromancie eksperymenty rozpoczynają się w Siedmiu Miastach. 467-504 RSS : „Kampania Orków” Rebelia Orków z Siedmiu Miast, rozprzestrzenia się po ziemiach Imperium. Sprzeciwiają się swoim twórcom, jak i smoczym bogom. Orki ogłaszają swoją niezależność. Imperium szybko odpowiada na atak wroga – wydalając Orki ze swych ziem i siłą nawracając je na smoczą wiarę. Walki są niezwykle brutalne. Ocalałe Orki rozprzestrzeniają się na wszystkie krainy, włączając południowe pustynie, północno-wschodnie stepy oraz wschodnie wyspy Barrier. Wielki sztorm zatapia flotę Imperium, która była przygotowana do najazdu na wyspę Orków. Imperium Falcona odczytuje ten znak od Smoków, jako ostateczne zakończenie Kampanii Orków. 512 RSS : „Stworzenie ludzkich bestii” Ludzkie bestie (minotaury, centaury, harpie…) zostają stworzone, jako służba i strażnicy w Siedmiu Miastach. Ich zadaniem było zastąpić Orki. 528 RSS : „Secesja Tuidhany” Trzeci król Elfów, Arniel, postanawia mianować się Najwyższym Królem wszystkich elfich plemion. Pragnie w ten sposób wprowadzić radykalną monarchię. Tuidhana, władczyni jednego z plemion, występuje przeciwko Arnielowi, ogłaszając niepodległość swojego ludu i odcinając się od władzy zjednoczonego królestwa Elfów. 540 RSS : „Wojna Popiołów – Narodziny Mrocznych Elfów” Ludność Świętego Imperium Falcona, dostrzega w Tuidhanie nowego wroga. Zaatakowana władczyni, z nadzieją, wysyła prośbę o pomoc do Najwyższego Króla, Arniela. Ten jednak odmawia jej udzielenia pomocy. Wkrótce po tym, Arniel wraz z sojuszniczymi wojskami Imperium, naciera na lud Tuidhany. Rozpoczyna się Wojna Popiołów. Zdesperowana Tuidhana, zawiera pakt z ocalałymi Starożytnymi. Warunkiem spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, było przejście władczyni, jaki i jej ludu na wiarę w Malassę, Smoka Ciemności. Tylko wtedy Starożytni mogli ofiarować jej potęgę, której pragnęła. Tuidhana godzi się na warunki umowy, a jej poddani dają początek nowej rasie Mrocznych Elfów. Wojna kończy się zwycięstwem Tuidhany, dzięki błogosławieństwu Malassy. Po raz kolejny władczyni, ogłasza niepodległość swego ludu i zakłada nowe królestwo. 548 RSS : „ Pokój podczas Nowej Wiosny” Święte Imperium Falcona oraz król Arniel akceptują niepodległość królestwa Mrocznych Elfów. Następuje pokój, który miał być zerwany, w momencie przekroczenia granic przez Mroczne Elfy. 564 RSS : „Drugie Zaćmienie – Powstanie Monarchy Demonów” Całkowite zaćmienie księżyca. Bractwo Jasnowidzów przewiduje wszystkie wydarzenia, dzięki czemu Smoczy Rycerze mogą szybciej podjąć odpowiednie działania. Mimo to, niewielkiej grupce demonów, udaje się uciec na powierzchnię ziemi. Imiona pierwszych dzieci Urgasha – Lordów Demonów – zostają zapomniane. Jedynym Władcą Demonów zostaje, Mal-Beleth, który obejmuje niepodzielną władzę nad piekielnym ludem w Sheogh. 566 RSS : „Dzień Ognistych Łez – Śmierć Tuidhany” Ognisty deszcz spada na stolicę Elfów. Najwyższy Król Arniel ginie w płomieniach, wraz ze swoją świtą. Brythigga, Matka Drzew i bóstwo Elfów, również umiera w ognistym deszczu. Mroczne Elfy zostają oskarżone o śmierć syna Arniela – Vaniela. Elfy dokonują zemsty, w której to bez litości uśmiercani są poddani Tuidhany, jak i później ona sama. Miejsce, w którym niegdyś stała Brythigga, zostaje usunięte z map. Nowa Matka Drzew, zostaje wybrana i osadzona we wnętrzu lasów Irollan. Elfy, już nigdy więcej nie wspominały, obcym rasom, o swoim bóstwie. 585 RSS : „Zdemaskowanie Demonów i ich udziału w Dniu Ognistych Łez” Smoczy Rycerze przynoszą dowody Elfom, że ognisty deszcz spowodowany był działaniem Demonów. Wysłannicy z Irollan wyruszają do królestwa Mrocznych Elfów, by zaoferować im schronienie oraz, by prosić ich o wybaczenie. Prośby i przeprosiny Elfów z Irollan zostają odrzucone. 610-660 RSS : „Powstanie Nekromantów” Nekromanci po przygotowaniu swych sił i gromadzeniu armii, nacierają na Siedem Miast. 717 RSS : „Trzecie Zaćmienie – Polowanie na Smoki” Podczas kolejnego zaćmienia księżyca, Demonom udaje się uciec na powierzchnię ziemi. Szukają twierdzy Smoczych Rycerzy, by dokonać na nich swoją krwawą zemstę. To wydarzenie, było dla wszystkich owiane tajemnicą i nie zostało zarejestrowane przez żadne kroniki. CZASY WSPÓŁCZESNE: „ROK SIÓDMEGO SMOKA” 751-770 RSS : „ Czystka Nekromantów – Wojna domowa w Siedmiu Miastach” Wzrastająca wiedza i moc Nekromantów, powoduje uczucie zazdrości u Magów z Siedmiu Miast, którzy rozpoczynają między sobą walki o dominację, raniąc przy tym zwykłych obywateli. Podczas trwania wojny domowej, antyczne miasta niszczeją, a ziemie doszczętnie pustoszeją. 756 RSS : „Śmierć Vaniela” Po śmierci Vaniela, władzę w Irollan obejmuje Alaron, który szybko nawiązuje korzystne stosunki z pozostałymi rasami. Alaron wspomaga Magów ze Srebrnych Miast w ich wojnie z Nekromantami, stając się ich sojusznikiem. 771 RSS : „Założenie Srebrnej Ligii” Ocalali Magowie z Siedmiu Miast, tworzą Srebrną Ligę (drugie królestwo Magów) na południowych ziemiach. Nekromanci natomiast zasiedlają wschodnie doliny Heresh. 813-822 RSS : „Wojna Pokonanych Najeźdźców” Nekromanci pragną rozgromić nowo powstałą Srebrną Ligę, lecz Magowie, jako pierwsi uderzają na wrogów, pokonując ostatecznie Nekromantów i niszcząc ich królestwo w Heresh. 843 RSS : „Czwarte Zaćmienie – Ostatni Lot Falcona” Podczas czwartego zaćmienia księżyca, Demony uderzają na stolicę Imperium Falcona, wyrzynając w pień całą rodzinę królewską. Gdy tylko Demony zostają ponownie wygnane, rozpoczyna się walka, pomiędzy możnymi rodami, o prawo do tronu. Zwycięża Duke Ivan Gryf, który zmienia nazwę królestwa na „Święte Imperium Gryfów”. 951 RSS : „Piąte Zaćmienie – Wojna Szarego Sojuszu” Armie Demonów stają do walki z siłami Ludzi oraz ich sprzymierzeńców: Elfów i Magów. Imperator Aleksiej Gryf, ściga Demony po same czeluście piekielne Sheogh, gdzie tam, zostaje zabity. Jego dusza jednak zostaje uratowana, przez legendarnego wojownika i wieszcza Tieru, po czym ten osadza ją w artefakcie znanym, jako „Serce Gryfa”. Syn Aleksieja, Nikolaj, wstępuje na tron Imperium w wieku sześciu lat. Połączony sojusz Ludzi, Elfów i Magów ze Srebrnych Miast, skutecznie pokonuje wrogie oddziały Demonów. Wojna kończy się sukcesem Szarego Sojuszu, niestety ogromnym kosztem – śmiercią Imperatora Aleksieja. 969 RSS : „Szóste Zaćmienie – Wojna Królowej Izabeli” Po raz kolejny armie Demonów, pod wodzą Kha-Beletha, wyruszają na stolicę Imperium.